1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to mannequins, and in particular to a mannequin whose figure is formed from a die-cut blank of paper-like material that is convertible into interconnected tubular elements each defining a component part of the figure.
2. Status of Prior Art
The term "mannequin" or "manikin" literally means little man. Mannequins serve to exhibit the parts of a body and their relative positions. They are used as lay figures by artists and designers, and can be manipulated to illustrate body movements. A mannequin which is a model of a human figure is traditionally formed of shaped wood pieces which are either detachable from each other or interhinged.
Various attempts have heretofore been made to fabricate mannequins of materials other than the traditional solid wood. Thus the patent to U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,503, shows a mannequin formed by interconnected pieces of stamped metal tubing. The Ziegler U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,310 discloses a display mannequin formed of tubular elements of sheet material. These elements are disconnected; hence mechanical expedients are provided to join the elements together to create the model form.
One practical disadvantage of mannequins of the type heretofore known is that they are difficult to fabricate and therefore relatively expensive. Also, because they are threedimensional forms, they require a relatively large container for shipment and storage.
The present invention makes use of a die-cut blank of synthetic plastic sheet material having paper-like qualitiss which is convertible into three-dimensional tubular elements. The following prior art U.S. patents, though not relating to mannequins, are nevertheless of background interest, for they disclose sheets that are convertible into three-dimensional forms.
Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,498
Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,452
Cella, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,023
Leverson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,180